On The Air
by Vs-for-life
Summary: Danell, Tara's sister, is DJ on her and her sisters show "Radio's Rebel and DJ", and with the show comes making her dreams come true, as well as some nightmares Gabe/OC Lets all be honest, the story is better than the summary, so read please! (Squeal: Behind The Mic)
1. Chapter 1

I clicked the space bar, turning the black off-air button blue.

"This is Radio's Rebel and DJ, with your hosts Rebel and DJ, live from the underground."

"You don't know who we are, but we know who you are. Because were one of you." I added. I looked at my sister, queuing her to start.

"So, today we got our report cards_, _and both me and DJ got minus's. I mean you can't give us minus's just for who we are..." she said.

"So since grades are being handed out we think that all of us at Lincoln Bay High should get an F for labeling each other, jocks, outcasts, dorks, queen B's and their fellow pops. And of course, new born pops" I added, while starting to play with my pencil. I accidentally let go of it and it poked 'Rebel' in the face, causing her to say 'ow' on the air.

"Sorry guys, DJ over here decided to go all ninja with her pencil." She said pinching me on my arm. I just shrugged.

"In case you didn't see, I shrugged." I pointed out. We both laughed and got back with the program.

"Those were all just labels, not who we really are, once upon a time being different was a good thing, now those differences just divide us"

"You deserve to embrace your awesomeness, stand up for who you are, reject the status quo. We dare you" I said, pressing the space bar and closing the show.

"Okay. Last night, Radio's Rebel and DJ..." Audrey started. Tara took her folder out of her locker and closed it.

"Was awesome?" I asked walking up to them. Audrey started squealing and gave me a hug.

"Reject the status quo, is now my life motto. Their both just so inspiring, so...themselves." Audrey said before sticking a red lollipop in her mouth

"I wish I could be more like them" Tara said, starting to gaze off. I nodded in agreement as Audrey took the lollipop out and threw it into a near by trash can.

"You should talk to your step-dad" Audrey said, looking up at Tara and me.

"What? Why?" Tara asked, almost offended.

"Uh he runs Slam FM the biggest radio station in Seattle..." Audrey said, nodding her head back and forth in a 'Well isn't it obvious?' tone. "...Maybe he could get you guys an internship, that would be a big confidence booster for you" She pointed out. I just shook my head.

"No way." I said.

"Are you kidding me? He's been married to our mom for like, what? two months? and he probably thinks I'm a total step-freak" Tara said sighing "I freak out whenever he asks what kind of cereal I want" she added quietly. We started down the hallway "I just wish I could talk to everyone the way I talk to you two" Tara said. I just smiled and said:

"Guess that why were your BFF's. Well, I'm your best _sister _forever but, hey!" I said shrugging.

"BFFTLEWE" Audrey corrected me. Me and Tara looked at her with a confused look "Best friends for totally like ever without exception" she explained. Which caused us to nod.

"Catchy" Tara said.

"You should try my relaxation technique, when I'm memorizing lines for drama I imagine that I'm breathing in the words" Audrey said.

"Um, Audrey, What does that even mean?!" Me and Tara said in sync. We just 'mind giggled'. We made that up back when we were six.

"Eh-hem. You need to breathe-" Audrey took a big breath. "Your words." She said taking another big breath. I thought she was gonna pass out.

"How can you breathe at a time like this?!" Barry said running twords us, while ushering us forward.

"Problem Barry?" Audrey asked as we continued to walk.

"Last night the Radio Rebels revealed the biggest clue of their identity's, they go to our school" he said in amazement.

"She mentioned it and then at 14:30 on Tuesdays Podcast" Larry added as we walked into the elevator.

"Wow obsessed much Larry?" Audrey asked

"Obsessed? Please I would hardly describe myself as obsessive" he exclaimed as he pulled out a wet-wipe from his shirt pocket while muttering 'obsessed' to himself and wiped the 'up' button before pushing it, we all gave him a disbelieving look "What? It's flu season" he said defensively, I rolled my eyes as the elevator doors shut closed.

When the doors opened, both boys were still talking about The Radio's Rebel and DJ.

"So exciting, someone on radio who's actually one of us" Larry exclaimed as they exited the elevator. "Oh it could be those girls...no those two...or those two" Barry said pointing at random girls "No those girls are too tall, Rebel and DJ's voices sound about 5'6 to me and while one has red hair the other had...Brown!"Larry said.

I rolled my eyes while Audrey and Tara watched the boys bicker

"Like Tara's or Danell's!" Larry said

"No way they are nothing like Tara and Danell" Barry said "Hey" Tara and I exclaimed and we stopped walking

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tara asked

"Oh girls we defiantly love you, but, your nothing like The Radio's Rebel and DJ, who are blonde and black haired!" Barry told Larry.

"And you know this how?" Larry asked

"Rebel and DJ are my born soul mates, I too, got a minus in participation" Barry replied

"How can that be you never shut up!" Larry exclaimed.

"Exactly!" Barry replied as though it was obvious. I sighed and noticed Tara staring at something. I turned around to see one of the younger boys accidentaly drive his small remote control car in front of Stacy, the school Queen B's feet and she kicked it away before walking on with her posse. I just sighed and turned back to the others who were watching Stacy speak rather meanly to her friend

"How are we supposed to reject the status quo when the status quo is...well status quo" Tara said

"It's like what Radio's Rebel and DJ said, just be ourselves"Audrey said rather confidentaly before, to the horror of all of us, heading over to Stacy "Hi Stacy how's it going?" Audrey asked standing to Stacey's left

"See this is what I'm talking about, everybody thinks they can just talk to us because of that eternally lame radio babble and her little musical friend." Stacy said

"We thinks she protest too much." Barry said

"Yeah we thinks...wait what do we thinks?" Larry asked in confusion

"That she's one of the Radio Rebels." Barry said

"Please like I would ever encourage people like you to talk to us." Stacy said motioning to her and her friend who was being very quiet

"Ah ha, so you admit you listen to her!" Larry exclaimed. Stacy scoffed and began texting again

"This one's staring at me" her friend said turning to Barry who was staring at her intently "Please don't stand do close to us." Stacy said in disgust

"You and I aren't any different, like the Rebel and DJ said..." Audrey was cut off when Stacy put up her finger signalling for her to be quiet

"No words, you don't think were different? Watch and learn, principal Marieno..." Stacy said looking behind us. The principal soon popped up in between me and Audrey.

"Is everything alright here?" she asked

"Actually no, Audrey was trying to get me to listen to some podcast in class, but of course I said no." Stacy lied, sounding innocent. I gasped

"What?" Audrey asked, knowing what was next.

"You know that there's an anti-distraction policy, let me see your bag" the principal said, Audrey huffed and handed the principal her small bag

"But I wasn't even listening to it." she said

"Well now you can't can you?" the principal said in a voice to mock Audrey "You too young lady's." The principal said holding out her hand to me and Tara, we passed them over without any hesitation "Thank you for bringing this to my attention Stacy" She said before walking away

"Get it now? Your little DJ hero's don't know what their talking about." Stacy said. I noticed Tara struggling to say something but her shyness prevented her from it

"Oh I'm sorry, does her royal shyness wanna say something?" Stacy asked with an attitude. Tara started stuttering. "I thought not" Stacy said before walking off followed by her little friend.

I sighed again and turned to my sister "You okay?" I asked in concern. Tara just nodded

"Yeah I'm good" she said. I knew she was lying to me but I didn't press the matter any further. We started walking away when I felt a pair of eyes watching me. I turned around only to see someone turn around. Well, not just someone. I blushed and looked down while I continued to walk.

**A/N:Booya! Ive been writing this for maybe two hours 'cause I've been reffering back from the movie to this and yea. So, review, follow, favorite. Etc. lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow. This story's already got 3 followers and one favorite. And I just gotta say, THANK YOU! and you know who you are! lol :P I write for the people! ahaha. Now back to the story**

* * *

I was sitting next to Tara, doodling a name in the margins of my binder paper. I was _sure _it was him. And by him I mean...Gabe. Gabe LaViolet. He was the lead singer of the newest local band The GGGG's. You gotta admit though, he's kinda cute. And yes, by kinda I mean I am totally uncontrollably crushing on him, just as Tara is on his band-mate, Gavin. And just as the thought crossed my mind, Gavin strolled in. As well as Audrey who was quietly squealing, and sat in front of Tara.

"Class, today were are going to start a new project with Mr. Sol's drama class." The teacher said, ushering in the rest of the students. I looked over at Tara, knowing she was looking at Gavin, who was seated next to Stacy. I automatically knew we were headed to a meeting outside. Tara left first, Audrey followed after her and I waited five seconds then left as well.

"What, is Gavin doing here?!" Tara whispered with a yelling tone.

"Uh he's in Drama." Audrey said bluntly. "You know you could talk to him, I mean you've had a crush on him since, like, the _first_ Harry Potter movie." Audrey said, nodding her head back and forth. Tara just shook her head nervously.

"No, no, no, no, no. He is a newborn pop, okay? Totally wrong social bracket. The best thing for me is to just, avoid him all together. Yea." Tara said, eying him from the small glass window by the door.

" You know Gavin's not a leadest like that. Just ask yourself, what would Rebel and DJ do?" Audrey asked as she walked back into the class. I just turned to Tara and mouthed, "You Okay?". She nodded and we headed back into class. The teacher was saying something, and Audrey went up to the board. I just smiled and continued doodling in my binder when I heard the teacher say Tara's name. Tara just walked up, not making eye contact. She took the cap of the marker and started to write, but only a squiggle line came out.

"Come on T, just relax. Envision the headset." I kept canting quietly. Gavin glanced over with a curious face as if he heard what I was saying. Then smiled with a small wave. I waved back and shut up, while going back to doodling in my binder's paper. Only to look up seeing Tara bang her hip on Stacy's desk.

"Hello? Walk much?" Stacy said with her attitude. Tara looked up, and I saw her meet Gavin's eye when he handed back her beanie that fell off her head. Then she hit her head on the bottom of Stacy's desk and hurriedly sat down, burying her face in her arms on her desk. I stroked her arm muttering a soft lullaby that always calms her down. Tara turned her face to me and mouthed a small thank you. I mouthed back no problem. We were sisters, until the end of time.

After School

Tara was dancing in her chair while I was finishing up my math homework when we heard a knock on the door. I opened it to see Rob, our Step-Dad.

"Uh, hi?" I asked. He just smiled and walked in.

"So what do you guys think of Radio's Rebel and DJ?" He asked me and Tara. Tara clicked the space bar and took off her headphones while I just closed the door and leaned my back on it.

"They're good, I guess." I heard Tara say. I just softly banged my head on the door. _Leave already peasant!_ My brain was yelling. _Jeez, you don't have to be so rude_, I told it. I saw that Tara and Rob were talking, but I also saw that the song was ending, which means that we needed to be on the air. Like, _now_

__"Together..." I heard Tara say, She looked at the computer. Rob started to fumble with his ear buds, mumbling that he couldn't hear anything. _I guess this is it_ , I told myself. I went over to the computer and pressed the space bar while Tara put her headsets back on.

"And that was from The Final Set, one of my favorite local bands." Tara said.

"Now here's a nice long track for you guys. I hope you Dig it." I said, clicking the song _'What Can I Say',_ playing it and pressing the space bar to make sure we were off air. I looked over at Rob, seeing him fumble over his words.

"You guys are Radio's Rebel and DJ." He said pointing at us.

"That depends.." Tara started.

"Are we in trouble?" I finished.

"No, no, it's just...Your so shy. And you-" He said motioning twords me. "You barely talk to people."

"Well, I don't know. I don't, but DJ...She's a character that one." I smiled. Tara shrugged and we both laughed. Rob though, he started going on about how we were gonna take SLAMFM to the next level.

"Were gonna what now?!" I said in disbelief. Then mom came in and started talking to me and Tara. Well, mostly Tara. She kept going on about chartreuse and cardigans while I? I ran to the bathroom and threw up.

* * *

** A/N: Yea, thats it for now. I'm sry if its short but...yea. I'm pacing myself! ahaha**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: YEA! CH 3!**

* * *

"Look out, you two are in the 12 night group with Stacy and Gavin." Audrey said staring at the whiteboard. I looked up at Tara, who looked at the board in shock.

"No no no, I can't." Tara said nervously while shaking her head softly.

"Talk to him, he's just a person." Audrey said, while motioning us twords the table. Tara walked with her head down and I quickly put my hoodie's hood up, shielding my face from any ones view. Tara and I walked up to Gavin who was reading the lines.

"Hey!" He said to us. I just lightly waved and took my hood off. He was okay for me to be around, unlike any other person on this planet. Tara just started fumbling with her buttons my 'her' blazer. Its actually mine but I decided to be a good little sis and let her wear it.

"Cool shirt!" Gavin exclaimed. "I love that band!" Tara quickly glanced at her shirt then back up at him.

"You First, rules! The G's could only dream of being that good some day." Gavin said while semi staring off into space. Tara lightly smiled than cleared her throat to say something.

"The G's are totally as good as You First." She said then looked back down. Gavin looked up at her,

"Really?" He said as a question. Tara just lightly nodded which caused him to smile. I was about to say something when Stacy pushed me aside holding a purple folder.

"Okay! Here's our scene. Tara is Viola, now Tara this role does require both walking and talking, Think you can manage? Just kidding, you know I love you." Stacy said jokingly. I walked over behind Tara while looking down.

"Okay and Gavin your _ "**(A/N: She spoke really fast during that scene so I have no idea what she said ahaha)**

"Wait, what about you and Danell?" Gavin asked curious.

"Oh! Danell and I are sighed up as director and assistant director. And we've got alot of work to do." Stacy said. I just looked around then back at her and pointed at myself. She nodded and gave me a thumbs up before walking away. Gavin and Tara started looking through their lined when Gavin looked up at Tara.

"If you like You First, you should check out Red Letter Day. Ever heard of them?" He asked me and Tara. Tara was about to respond when Stacy walked back shaking her finger.

"Uh-uh, no band talk right now Gav. Sorry I just don't want anyone to think I'm favoring you just because I'm your prom date." Stacy told Gavin. I just looked up at Tara and saw the shock mixed with sadness in her eyes and gave her a slight tap on her arm.

"Speaking of we need to work on your prom king campaign." Stacy said while smiling, then she walked away. Gavin looked over at us and I semi-smiled, but I think he could tell it was fake.

Later...

"Of course he's taking Stacy to prom." Tara, Audrey and I were walking out on the soccer field during PE.

"Look, at least you talked to him. For you that's major progress." Audrey told Tara while I just walked with my head down. Gabe was in this PE class and I couldn't risk any chances of walking into him and stuttering like I did in the hallway this morning. Urgh I was just mortified just thinking about it. AND what if I looked up at him and he saw me seeing him, again embarrassing.

_Hmmm, maybe we should do a crush or crushed segment on the show_,I thought to myself.

"Barely got two words out." Tara said pulling her sweaters sleeves down over her knuckles.

"Come to my house tonight. We'll do yoga, I'll teach you guys the extended higheena **(A/N: Thats not spelt right lol)** pose I invented, and we'll listen to Radios Rebel and DJ." Audrey said. I looked up to see Gabe staring at he, then he waved and smiled and went back to playing soccer. I shook off the 'I love you' feeling and looked over at Audrey.

"We can't." I told her seeing as Tara was fumbling to get some words out.

"What do you mean? Its Rebel and DJ's first show live from SLAMFM, do you know how epic that is? I mean They were popular before but now it'll be like the whole world is listening, including us." Audrey informed us. The knot in my stomach just got a little bit tighter. I looked back down.

"I have plans." I heard Tara say.

"What plans?" Audrey asked.

"Family plans." Tara looked over at me. I sent her a message with my eyes:_ Are you crazy woman?! We never have plans with the family!?_

"You are the worst liar. You sound just like you did when you saw me when I got that haircut from the mall." Audrey said.

"It wasn't that bad." I told her.

"It was mullet adjacent." She said, looking over at me. "Tell me what your hiding or I'll start screaming in three seconds." Audrey said rather impressed with her threat.

"Audrey." I said looking over at Gabe who looked over at me and smiled. I smiled, hoping Audrey wasent serious.

"One."

"Audrey, no no no." Tara said

"Two."

"Audrey!" I looked over at Gabe who was still smiling at me and started to walk over. Until Audrey started screaming. Then everything was a blur. Tara put a hand to her mouth, then Gabe quickly turned around and walked away and I put my hood up to shield the rest of the day. On the ride to slam Tara filled me in on how Audrey gave us the mini cold shoulder and how Gavin talked to her. I laughed.

"What?" Tara asked. I just mimiked her.

"Mime..talky!" She just punched my shoulder.

"Well Gabe was about to walk over during Gym class. Something must be happening if you know what I'm saying." She winked. I just pinched her and took a nap.

* * *

"Five, four." Cammie was counting down. In those last moments me and Tara were running around the booth not knowing what to do. Oh, we did have a .2 second fight over a bean bag chair, which I won!

"This is SLAMFM, and this, is your Radios Rebel and DJ!" a random voice said.

"This is Radios Rebel and DJ on SLAMFM. Listen guys we gotta confess, moving the show from the bedroom to Slam FM studios was so scary, but hey life's all about change right?" Tara said into the mic

"Maybe some people just wanna label you as one thing, analyze you then walk away, we don't have to let that stop us from becoming who we wanna be, like that kid with the remote control car..." I started

"Yeah I mean maybe he's gonna grow up to invent an entire green rocket ship, or that girl who gives everyone carnations on valentines day just so no one feels left out, she could grow up to be president..." Tara added

"Guys if we just drop the labels and clicks and just be ourselves, we have no idea what were capable of. Look if your all with us on this, then wear red tomorrow, it'll be like saying despite our differences, were in this together. This song is from red letter day" I said clicking on the song, the song started to play and both girls moved away from the mic a bit,

"Tara." I said, leaning back on the beanbag.

"Yea?"

"Gabe's favorite color is red."

"Well dun!" We started laughing so hard, T fell off her swivel chair and laughed some more.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry its kinda short. I had it all written but something happened and everthing I wrote in the past two hours was gone and I was like, what?**


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN:So, so so so so sorry I havent updated. School and I had to write for my wattpad storys to. Im actually thinking of starting a RadioRebel fanfiction on that account, maybe. idk but check it out if you want!**_

* * *

Me and Tara were walking the halls. Tara was wearing her usual get up but with a red shirt, but I decided to go a little all out with the red. I was wearing midnight blue jegings with a red tanki and instead of a hoodie, I wore a black cardigan that had the sleeves cut off from above the elbow I found under Tara's bed. And with that I had my usual while hightops with a red music note on the ankle I wear every day. We were both completely surprised at how many people were wearing red.

_Which means we have a bigger audience than I thought,_ I was thinking, which caused me to feel sick.

"Ahem." Audrey said catching up to us. She was looking as good as always.

"I thought you had freakishly good vision?" I said noticing that Audrey had small red glasses on.

"Fashion shouldn't be functional." She said showing me that there were no lens inside the rims. I nodded and felt eyes on me. I turned around to see Gabe leaning on a pillar. He was talking to one of his band mates but saw me look over and smiled while winking. I looked back at Audrey and Tara with a hint of a smile.

"Do you girls know why I chose red rims? I assume you both do because of your red clothes." she said. I saw Tara looked around throughout the hallway.

"I can't believe all these people are wearing red just because Rebel and DJ said to." she said with a tone of suprisement. I nodded as if I were agreeing with her.

"So you guys _did_ listen to The Radios Rebel and DJ last night!? What happened to your _mystery plans_?"Audrey asked, Tara was about to reply when the elevator next to us opened revealing Barry and Larry in identical outfits

"Can you guys tell us apart?" They asked in unison.

"You guys are fraternal not identical!" Audrey said annoyed before stomping into the elevator, me and Tara walking in behind her. The doors opened and we all walked out

"We just ran a recording of the Rebel's and DJ's show through a voice analysis app. Were closer than ever to revealing their true identities!" Barry said

"Local twins crack the Radios Rebel and DJ ID's!" Larry said with a dreaming like look on his face

"See then I'll be able to profess my undying love." Barry said

"We'll be famous, we could get a reward, or at least out own reality T.V show."Larry said "Where she and I could be married on live T.V, either one of them I don't mind." Barry said obviously exhilarated by all of this. I just rolled my eyes at that.

"Girls since your step-dad runs Slam FM maybe you could help us out." the two boys said turning to us

"Actually were not allowed to go to Slam FM while the girls are there, to keep the mystery... mysterious." Tara said quietly

"The truth is, Danny and Tara don't have time for any friend related things." Audrey said before storming off the other way.

"Excuse us for a minute." I told the boys before me and Tara caught up with Audrey

"Audrey, Audrey, AUDREY!" Tara said getting louder each time she said her name.

"What?" Audrey asked spinning around. I saw Tara tried to say something but she couldn't find the words "Forget it I'm leaving." Audrey said dramatically and was about to start walking again. I walked in front of her, blocking and stopping her. Tara closed a classroom door next to her so no one would listen

"I am about to tell you something so top secret, but you cannot tell anyone." Tara said. I widened my eyes a bit, mouthing "Are you sure?" To Tara. She nodded.

"Look I won't tell anyone I swear, you can say it" Audrey said reassuringly, I sighed. _Here we go._

* * *

_Oh my god, Stay is gonna kill me! _I kept thinking as I was running up the stairs, realizing that the auditorium was downstairs and ran back down. Nobody was in the halls, as it was only extensive time. Its during the time of detention, so there is staff walking around. I was running down the hallway when I saw a dark figure and almost tripped over my own shoes while 'braking'.

"Sh!t!" I yelled, falling flat on my face. The contents of my bag spilling everywhere. the dark figure came into view and I saw it was Gabe. Awesome. I just totally fell flat on my face in front of not only the guy I like, but one of the most popular guys in school. Yea, that's right. He's already been bumped from newborn to grown. I saw him crotch down in front of me and look into my eyes.

"I'm hoping it wasn't your plan to land on the floor." He smiled and chuckled. I laughed and he helped me up.

"Thanks." I managed to get out of my mouth. He just smiled, not letting go.

"Any time." I felt like we were standing there forever, even though it was only like a minute, but still. Eventually he placed his forehead on mine, causing a small fire to light inside me.

"Is this as awkward for you as it is for me?" He asked. I laughed, and he slowly let go.

"Trust me, I'm the queen of awkward." I told him. I felt like I was morphing slowly into DJ. All I needed to do was think of music and she'd fully become me.

"And whys that?" He asked, all of a sudden interested. I just shrugged.

"Never question a queen ." I told him, slightly giggling. He started walking back twords me.

"Never say Never." He said, getting closer._ Quoting song titles,huh? i think I might call you Mr. Cheesy_. I thought to myself. He kept getting closer, until we heard the afternoon bell ring and doors open. He stopped moving as he saw Gavin start to walk out from the Auditorium. I quickly bended down and started picking up my stuff. Gabe did the same. Gavin walked up to us and stopped once he noticed what we were doing.

"Whoa, backpack bomb go off?" He asked jokingly. I chuckled, which caused Gabe to look up at me, then Gavin. He handed over the stuff he picked up and I just nonchalantly threw it into my backpack. I felt DJ slowly fading so I just started mumbling.

"I, uh... Gabe was...the stairs, ran into..." I started making weird hand movements then stopped once I saw them looking at me. I pulled my beanie down over my eyebrows and turned around and walked twords the auditorium where I met up with Tara. I saw her holding a CD in her hand and read that it was from The GGGG's.

"What'd do ya think?" She asked me. I just sat down next to her and layed my head in her lap.

"I think I'm a fool."

* * *

Gabe

Danell left holding her beanie over her eyes. _Shes so cute_, i thought to myself. But shes out of my league. I admitted to myself. I turned to Gavin who was fumbling around in his backpack looking for something, then gave up and looked up at me.

"Whats wrong?" He asked. I looked around to make sure no one was watching.

"How do you know Danell?" I asked. He shrugged.

"She's Tara's sister, and shes in my drama group project." he told me, as if nothing was wrong. But something was wrong. She laughed at his joke, and I'm not sure it was in the way I wanted it to be.

* * *

Danell

I clicked on 'Turn It all Around'.

"Wow." I heard Tara say.

"What?" I asked, not understanding what she was wowing at.

"Your boyfriends got a nice voice." She smirked and I threw a highlighter at her.

"Whats with you and throwing office supply's!?' Tara asked, obviously annoyed. I just threw my head back in laughter.

"its funny!"

* * *

**AN: So sorry that I havent updated. School and such and yea. It might be short but than again I'm not sure. I'm trying not to base it off the movie so much by adding scenes like the ones with Gabe to show his and dannys 'chemistry ' I said lawl**


	5. Chapter 5

We were dancing and spinning and just having fun! As it was 8 'oclock!

"Time to take your own advise!" I heard Audrey tell Tara as she saw Gavin dance over to her, they eventually kept getting closer, until Stacy got jealous and started 'Dancing' in the middle. It was so much fun, until the principle ruined it all. Back to school. Joy joy, super joy.

* * *

After class I was walking in the halls. There was no one in them so I walked, then ran, then skipped. I felt...Happy. More happy then when I'm on air. Then I heard a small, _creeeeeeeek_ of a door. I quickly stopped and stood still until one of the people who came out of the door spoke.

"So, tell me again how you just _lose_ a demo CD Gav?" Gabe. Why does he always show up at the most random-est of times!?

"I didn't really loose it, It fell out of my backpack and...Tara." I heard Gavin say as if it was the best revelation in the world. I tiptoed behind the nearest wall and stayed there to not eavesdrop but...to eavesdrop.

"Tara? Adams? What about her?" I heard Gabe as in disgust. I put that fact aside and kept listening.

"Well, her dad runs SLAMFM, and the last time I saw it was before I saw you and Danell-" But Gabe cut Gavin off before he could continue.

"Woa, woa, woa. Don't bring Danell into this!" Gabe said protectively. _Aww, he said it protectively._ Gavin looked offended.

"Sorry, But thats the last time I saw the disc. Maybe she gave it to radios Rebel and DJ!" Gavin said. _yes, yes, we gave it to them. lets make that the story! _

"Dude, relent it already with the Radios Rebel and DJ!" Wow, that hurt.

"Although, that DJ girl seems like she may be my type. Oh who am I kidding, every girls my type." Gabe said while cracking up. I laughed at the kids stupidity and walked away.

* * *

Gavin motioned Tara over to a small picnic table outside while I looked at Audrey.

"I hope its not about the s-o-n-g." Audrey said while sitting down. I smiled as I sat down next to her.

"Why wouldn't it be?" I asked as I felt a small tap on my shoulder. I turned around.

"Gabe." I found myself saying. he smiled.

"Hey, can I steal ya for a second?" He asked me. I couldn't take my eyes off his as I nodded. I got up and he leaded me twords behind a pillar. I leaned by back against it while he was next to me, leaning on his shoulder.

"So, as you may have heard, The Radios Rebel and DJ played one of our songs yesterday." I looked at him with a question-like look on my face.

"The Ggggs." he informed me. I 'Ahhed' like an idiot and nodded.

"That song...What about it?" I managed to say. He looked over at a group of squealing girls who did that girly thing where they don't wave but, they like, wiggle their fingers, ugh its so annoying.

"How did they get it?" He whispered so close to my ear, I felt a chill go down from my neck throughout my spine, all the way down to my toes.

"That's...Confidential." I said while I felt DJ being morphed into me. I smirked as I pushed past him and sat down next to Audrey. I felt his eyes burning holes in my back as I put on my hood. I got 'er, then I lost 'er.

* * *

"That's her!" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up to see Larry and Barry scoping out the entrance to SLAMFM. Me and Tara looked around, scared they'd see us, until we saw a back door open and ran in. Once we were in Tara opened the blinds for Cammie's booth. When she saw us her salad went all over the place. She started moving her mouth but we couldn't hear what she was saying through the sound proof window.

"CAMMIE JUST GET OUT HERE!" I yelled loud enough for her to hear. She came out.

"Did you guys see the posters!?"She asked. Me and Tara nodded.

"Hard to miss their everywhere" Tara said

"I know, mom just called me and said your on the bus I was, like no were at Slam, and she said, no no no, your on the bus, like, the side of it!" I told them while making weird movements with my hands.

"Their spending money on marketing for you two, which means the ratings must be up, you girls, are famous." Cammi said, nodding in amazement.

"No were not, Radios Rebel and DJ are, even Gavin has a thing for them." Tara said disappointingly while looking at the ground. I nodded.

"Gabe even said he has a small thing for DJ." I told them while leaning my head on Tara's shoulder.

"That's good, we like Gabe and Gavin right?" Cammi asked, making a _'Right?_' face. I nodded as I went to lounge on the couch.

"Yes we do, and it was hard enough when I just had Stacey to deal with now I'm competing with myself for his attention," Tara said in thought while still looking at the ground. "And I appear to be losing." she added.

"Anyway, you girls have got fan clubs in schools _all_ over Seattle. I mean look at all the petitions!" Cammi said, turning to the computer screen. Me and Tara bent down to get a closer look at what she was looking at. "We want a dance break everyday, we want more Rebel and DJ, don't take our music away." Cammi read from the screen

"Wait I have a really good idea" Tara said as we all stood back up straight "Okay this is what were gonna do..." Tara said while nodding slowly as Me and Cam listened intently. As me and Tara used to say, Good plans always start from the redhead!

**AN: Sorry I havent updated in a while. lots to do...And sorry its a bit short... cheaaaa**  
**I wanna thank everyone for the review and follows and favorites. It really does mean a lot. And for all the suggestions from the last info chapter i wanna say thanks, for even caring to let me know what you think. **  
**Soooooooooo... Bacon anyone?**


	6. Chapter 6

"Snow day, snow day! How I love a snow day!" I was singing while spinning on my swivel desk chair, staring out my frost covered window. Our little lunch time plan has to be delayed a few days, but I didn't mind.

"Danny! Rob and Mom brought the tree!" Tara yelled from downstairs. I stopped spinning, getting a bit dizzy as I did so, and walked downstairs where I saw a tree that was a _bit_ to big for the designated corner for in in our house.

"Rob...Did you measure how tall the tree was before you cut it?" I asked my step-father. He shook his head with a grin on his face and continued to sing "Its Beginning To Look Alot Like Christmas". I looked over at Tara who shook her head and lead me to the garage.

"Were going holiday shopping!" She told our mom as I sat down in our car, putting on the radio.

"Hey, hey, hey! Its Cammie-Q coming at you live with the Rebel and DJ playlist repeat. Here's the top song from their last broadcast, Turn it All Around by the G's." Cammie's voice said from the radio as the song started playing. I smiled as I put it louder, feeling Tara's eyes on me.

"You love him!" Tara said as she pulled out of the garage. I buried my face in my hoodies hood as I felt my face go red.

* * *

"Alright, we meet by Teavana in two hours. No wrapping station required." I told Tara who was fuddling around her backpack looking for the list we made. I-like a smart person- put my list on my phone and not a piece of paper like my sister. She eventually found the list and held it up in the air, saying 'I got it!'. I rolled my eyes as I laughed and headed twords Radio Shack.

"Hi! Welcome to radio shack! I'm Lieanna, would you like to see our newest beats inventory?" I girl with a smiling problem asked me. I shook my head no as I waked twords the back into the chord section. I pulled out my phone and checked the list by Tara's name.

"One red Macbook-Air charger chord. Woah, twenty bucks!" I said as I checked out the price tag. I looked into my wallet to see that all I had cash was twenty-five. I frowned as I put the chord back and walked out of the store. I checked her list again to see the only thing left by her name was a new phone case.

_pssh! I can afford that!_

* * *

"That is not a deal!" I yelled at the cashier who rang in the stitch iPhone case. He shrugged and said sorry as I walked out of line to put the case back.

_Great, I have gifts for everyone else **but** Tara. Genius thinking to get hers last Danell!_ I argued with myself. _  
_

I walked out of the store, only to see a sight that could only make me laugh.

"Gabe?" I found myself saying to the boy dressed as one of Santa's elf's. He had on yellow tights with a green and res tight coat, with a pointy hat to top it all off. He looked over when I said his name and saw me laughing hysterically. I noticed he started blushing a bright pink as he looked back at the kids, leading them to whoever was dressed as Santa, who when I went over I saw who it was

"Gavin?" I asked. He laughed.

"Ho, Ho, Ho! Merry Christmas little girl!" He told me. I rolled my eyes as I walked away, eyes piercing my back. I couldn't turn around 'cause I only had one goal.

Find Tara's gift.

* * *

Happy dance! Happy dance!

I was cheering inside my head as I found three dollars on the floor. Now that, plus my twenty-five dollars and the dollar in quarters ad up to-

"Hey." A voice said behind me, making me loose my focus. I turned around to see Gabe's smiling...

In yellow man tights.

I tried to hide my laughter as I said hi back and checked my watch.

_half-an-hour left Danny_

"Your not gonna tell anybody...You know. About the elf job." He asked me. I shrugged as I felt my shyness take over.

"Hmmm." I found myself saying. _weirdo_ I figured was going through Gabe's mind.

"So...Rebel and DJ..You don't see them at all?" He asked me. My heart sank as he asked that. I shook my head and looked down at the multicolored tiles on the floor.

"Oh...Okay. Just wondering. I guess I'll see ya around?" He asked me, walking back twords the Santas Workshop themed side of the mall. I nodded as he fully turned around and left.

way to go Danny, way to go

* * *

_THANK THE HAVENS FOR WALMART_! I thought as I ran from the chord/case isle to the checkout lane.

One red MacBook charger chord-$11

One Tape-Corder looking iPhone case- $7

One bag of pretzels- $3

Like a boss!

* * *

Running to the Teavana took forver! But when I got there, guess who wasn't there.

"Tara!" I yelled out into the crowded mall. I felt annoyed, but not like annoyed annoyed, like annoyed annoyed...

You know what I mean?

It was probably about a half an hour past when we were supposed to be at the Teavana when Tara finally arrived.

"Sorry I'm late. Dow you know what color chartreuse is? I mean how am I supposed get mom a chartreuse colored shirt when I don't even know what that is!?" Tara said as she started ranting about how annoying chartreuse was. I rolled my eyes and lead us to the car, where she got in the drivers seat.

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" Me and Tara yelled as we jumped atop of Rob and Moms bed like two little children.

"Tara and Danell! Go back to bed!" Our mom said, shooing us away. We laughed as we got off and went down to the tree. Under it was a whole bunch of boxes, wrapped and unwrapped. I took the first box that I saw had a 'D' on it. I was about t tear it open when Rob came down.

"You guys can open them, but the you clean the kitchen after breakfast, you got that?" He told us. I nodded as I carefully took the tag off to see who gave me this... But there was no name.

"Erm, Rob? Did you forget to put my name on a box?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Actually a boy came by to drop it off. Didn't say his name though." He said as he entered the kitchen. I looked back at the box, thinking of who could've given it to me. I tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box

To see a plastic gold crown.

"What is that?" Tara asked as she saw the crown. I shrugged as I read an inscription that was on the inside.

_To the queen of awkward, from her knight_

I smiled as i read that, because as soon as I read it, I knew who it was from.

* * *

The rest of my gifts consisted of a new pair of beats (They were blue, which I thought was calming), Some new clothes, giftcards, and then the joint present for me and Tara which we still haven't opened.

"Can we open the gift now?" Me and Tara wold constantly wine. Until finally at like... Seven at night they said yes. We ran to the closet (Where it always is) and found the best gift ever.

"Bose speakers!?" I squealed as we jumped up and down in sync. Rob was smiling just as he did when he found out we were Rebel and DJ, as was mom. We thanked them as we retreated back to our room and tried to put the speakers together.

* * *

"No! Danell the blue one goes in teh blue colored cap!" Tara yelled at me from the other side of the speaker. I rolled my eyes, then processed what she said.

"Teh?"

* * *

**This was so much fun to write! I wanted to thank everyone for the ideas and whoever gave me idea of Gabe being an elf XD I loved that one. Sorry it isnt as long as you probaby wanted it to be, I even wanted it to be longer but I wanted to get it posted before Christmas. **

**Happy Holidays!  
**

**~V  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Walking into school the next day was weird. I mean, not weird weird, but _weird_. People were talking about how they think they saw Rebel and DJ at the SLAMFM holiday party last weekend. But really me and Tara didn't want to go so we asked Rob to make it _**seem**_ like we were there. Ha! Very clever isn't it?

I sneezed as I walked past Gabe and the crew. I try hard to do that thing where I avoid him by trying to walk past him... _Its in a_ book!

"Hey, can you wait a minute." I heard his voice say from behind to some guy as he waked twords me.

"Danell! Danell, wait up!" He called. I stopped and turned around.

"Gabe, what are you doing here." _he goes to school here **dumbo**._ My conscience was telling me_  
_

_Jeez, you don't have to be so rude about it! _I spoke back to myself._  
_

"I, uh, Go to school here." Gabe said with a confused and yet cute look on his face.

_Jet Danny, Jet! Just abort! Abort mission!_**_ Abort mission!_**

"Ha ha." I said as I turned around and darted down the hall into the janitors closet._ So stupid!_ I thought as I banged my head on a broom, then the door opened and Tara slipped inside with Audrey.

"So, how was your Christmas?" Audy asked us. I shook my head and sat on the floor, taking in Tara's shoes.

"Are you wearing my boots?" I asked her, looking at the black boots on her feet. She nodded.

"Mine were still wet from the snow. I mean almost 1 1/2 feet?! Of snow!? In Seattle no less!" she said making movements with her hands. I rolled my eyes as I stood up, just as Audrey put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey I saw what happen in the hall with you and Gabe. You okay?" She asked me. I shook my head again and plopped on the floor for the second time.

"I'm a fool." I told them as I started to play with the strap thingy for my hoodie. Tara shrunk to my level as did Audrey.

"Hey, Danny its okay. We all make fools of ourselves every once and a while, we just have to learn to accept it." Tara said as she stroked my arm. I pouted, but nodded in agreement.

"Don't you worry about Gabe Danell, if he thinks your weird, His loss!" Audrey said as she jumped back up, making me laugh. Because that's pretty much all I needed. A good laugh

* * *

I was humming The Thread Of The Thing by Fay wolf as I strolled my way to SLAMFM, only to bump into a giant turkey on rye sandwich.

"Op! I'm so sorry!"I told the sandwich man as I helped him up from the floor. He nodded in thanks.

"How would you like to get a tasty yummy meal before heading twords your destination Gally!" The sandwich said in a cartoon-y voice. It took all my strength to not break down laughing... But I have no strength so I did.

"Sorry," I said after the ten second laughing breakdown. He nodded which made his tomatoes wiggle.

"The voice make me wanna laugh too, trust me." A familiar voice said from inside the sandwich. I nodded as I started walking twords SLAMFM again.

"Well, thanks for the laugh." I told the sandwich man as I got closer to the studio. He wiggled his tomatoes as he turned around, talking to another pair of people behind him.

_So familiar that voice was..._

* * *

I laughed as I pressed the on air button.

"Whats happening radio world!?" I yelled into my mic as Tara entered a giggle fit.

"This is Radios Rebel and DJ, coming at you live from SLAMFM, also known as..." She looked over at me, her green eyes glistening.

"LAUGHING TOWN!" We yelled at the same time, laughing as we did so.

"Okay, so you wanna know the best thing about mistakes? The fact that we can laugh after! No matter what we just allow ourselves to laugh, even if whatever you did wasn't funny. Its a natural thing." Tara said. I continued with my examples.

"Like, how you get the wrong brand of toothpaste, after you find out you just laugh! Even if its a little giggle, its still in the laughing category." I said as I started playing with the green pig I brought with me. I put on the headsets with the mic as I walked over to the red couch that had my backpack on it.

"Or, when you completely embarrass yourself in front of the guy you like, and then run into hiding. Trust me girls, I've been there, done that... Every day!" I said as I got up from the couch and sat back down by the music screen. Tara nodded and continued with examples as I looked through the songs.

No

Nope

Skip you

Played you

Not danceable

Gabe doesn't like that band

_I_ don't like that band

I was humming you earlier

_OHMYGOSHNESS I LOVE YOU!_ I thought as Tara closed and I clicked on one of my favorite songs

Muse

Madness.

"This is Muse. Madness." I said as me went off air.

"Nice using your own experience there." Tara said as she spinned in her chair. I nodded, then stopped short.

"Oh my god."

"What?" Tara asked as she stopped spinning. I looked at the mic then back at her, and when she came to revelation, her eys were open wide.

"Oh my god." She said, not taking her eyes off mine.

I talked about Gabe.

A personal moment with him

While on the air


	8. Chapter 8

_Look down, look down, look down_

I kept telling myself as I was walking through the halls the next day. The last thing I needed was to bump into-

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I told the person I bumped into. Gavin. I bumped into Gavin. Oh joy

"Its alright, actually I was kind of looking for you." Gavin said. I nodded but then I saw Tara and Audrey standing by a door.

"Maybe later! I gotta go bye!" I said as I ran to the two of them.

"Whats the 411?" I asked them, acting calm on the outside but having multiple heart attacks on the in.

"Well, its been proven that Gabe does not listen to you too, but some of his band mates do, point Gavin." Audrey said nodding her head this way and that. I nodded, still shaking in my boots-well converse- and looked to Tara.

"Gavin said he was looking for you, so that can't be good." Tara said, looking down at the floor. I sighed and hugged her.

"It'll be okay T, okay? Hopefully people wont notice and let it slip." I told her. The only reason she's fliping out about this is because people know that Radios Rebel and DJ are sisters, and if they find out that I'm DJ, it wont be long until the fact that Tara's Rebel.

"I hope so, I really do..."

* * *

English class mixed with drama was horrid. I tried to fake an illness but all I got was a 'Good acting Danell.' from the teacher. Today we were doing an collaboration thing with every director and actor. Tara sat down next to Stacy who called her over, and that left me with the only other person apart of my group.

And who's that?

Yes

Gavin

I tried to sneak in past him and sit in the back, but obviously he noticed.

"Danny, over here!" He called from our desk. I pouted, then put on a face smile and sat down.

"Hey Gavin." I told him as I sat down and took out a notepad. The goal for the teacher was for us to 'bond' with the actors. The goal for me was to get through the class with no questions asked.

"So, about what I wanted to talk to you about in the morning..." Gavin started while highlighting something on his script. I looked up then back down.

"Did you listen to Radios Rebel and DJ last night?" He asked me. I felt like I was sweating but my skin was dry. I nodded as my throat was dry too.

"And you heard of the example DJ put out there, right?" My mouth turned itself into the Sahara. I nodded slowly.

"I-" He didn't get to finish because luckily the bell rung and I darted out of the room, as fast as a bullet, dodging everyone in the halls

But not everyone

"Ow!" We said at the same time as we bonked heads. Gabe held up his hand to his forehead as he held out the other to help me up from the floor.

"Thanks." I said as I tried to keep on running, but he held out an arm to stop me.

"I know." He said in a tone of voice that made my skin turn cold.

"Know what." I asked him, looking up into his eyes.

"I know who you are

Who you really are."

* * *

I woke up from bed, gasping for air as me and Tara alarm clock kept beeping,beeping, beeping. I threw my slipper at it to make it shut up, which luckily it did.

"Five more minutes Danny." Tara's voice said from the other side of the room. I smiled as I realized it was just a dream.

Just a dream.

* * *

**Gabe**

"_I'm throwin away pictures that I never should have taken in the first place, And it's cold in my apartment As i'm changing all the colors From the brightest reds to grays, Well it's 3 o'clock on monday morning I'm just hoping you're-_" I was cut off my the noise of my phone getting a text. I put my guitar to the side and opened it.

**_What would you do if I told you I knew something about Danell Adams_**

**_~Anonymous_**

* * *

I walked into school looking for Danny remembering the conversation I had with the unknown number

(Key: P=Person G=Gabe)

_G- Who is this?_  
_P- A friend_  
_G-What is it?_  
_P- The girl, Danell, shes hiding something... Something big_  
_G-So?_  
_P- Look, on that cliche radio show one girl said something about running off from her crush, and word on teh street is that yesterday Danell Adams ran off from you after an embarrassing moment _  
_G-..._  
_P- You there?_  
_G- Which one_

I still haven't gotten a reply from them and I half want one, half don't. If what this person is saying is true it explains a lot. Being on SLAMFM, The CD. But at the same time, picturing Danny as Rebel or DJ is impossible. She barely talks to anyone, and neither does her sister.

_But it has to be true, _

_it just has to_

* * *

**Danell**

Me and Tara -And probably the rest of the Lincoln Bay High Student Body- were running outside, laughing and smiling as people started dancing to the music blaring out of the SLAMFM trucks. Me and Tara's cover of 'We Got The Beat' was playing and we couldn't be happier.**  
**

"What is going on?" Audrey asked us, smiling a devious and yet grateful smile.

"Well no one can complain about us missing class time, because it's lunch" Tara answered while smirking like she did something bad-ass, which she technically did, with my help.

"This was your idea?" Audrey asked, looking at the both of us. I pointed at Tara and Tara 'Showcased' herself as if I was a spot light. We three laughed as Cammi started talking, then pressed the mic to play a pre-recorded track of us talking and then back to the music. We started dancing to the song, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Stacy strutting around with her sidekick to where Gavin, Gabe, the rest of the Gggg's and other pops were. I saw Gabe doing a small dance, but then stopped and shrugged when Stacy gave him a death start, and Gavin jamming out by tapping his foot on the table and, 'bopping' his head. I laughed as Tara spinned me around and we started dancing together, Audrey cheering us on.

"Go Ag! Go Ag!" She cheered, I stopped when she finished.

"Audrey, what does Ag stand for?" I asked her curious. She laughed.

"It stand for Adam's girls. Not that I think of it it sounds ind of rapeish." She said, laughing. I joined in with the laughter until someone came over.

"I hope you three aren't laughing about me." Gabe said, a smile on his face. I smiled a I kept giggling as Tara and Audrey were looking up at him, smiling but with weird expressions, like they were afraid.

"Yes , yes we were." I said, noticing Tara and Audrey slowly backing away from us. He smiled and took out his phone and handed it to me.

"You wanna text in a request?" He asked me. I smiled as I shook my head.

"I already did!" I said, waving my phone in his face. He laughed as he texted in a song and put his phone back in his pocket.

"Can we talk somewhere private?" He asked me over the music. My smile faded s I knew what he meant. He must've heard. Crudmonkeys. I nodded as I followed him into the school. He lead me in to the empty auditorium and I sat down on the stage, looking at the floor to be sure not to make eye contact.

"Soo..." I started, waving my feet back and forth, hoping my sandals wouldn't fall off my feet. He sat in a chair the backwards way in front of my left hand side.

"Did you hear about what DJ said on their last radio show?" He asked me, also not making eye contact. I stopped swaying my feet and jumped off the stage.

"Danny wait!" He said while grabbing my arm. I turned to face him, my eyes full of anger.

"What!? You think I'm one of them because of it? For the millionth time I'm not! And why can't you believe me when i say that?!" I knew it was a lie but it had to be said.

"I know, Its just people 've been saying that-"

"Thats just like you. Listening to what people say instead of what you say. When will Gabe say and not his followers. That what I liked about you, you followed your self, not anybody else. But I guess I was wrong." I said while yanking my arm out of his grasp and walking away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay... Lets just start off with the fact that I'm watching Charlie The Unicorn while I'm writing this...and listening to the Transformers soundtrack at the same time...  
**

**TISSUES YOU DEMIGOD!**

* * *

I ran out of there, tears stinging my eyes. Why couldn't just have told him? You could trust him Danny, I kept telling myself. No, that was the exact problem, I couldn't trust him.

* * *

**_Gabe_**

_God Gabe, you did it again._ I was thinking as Danell left me standing in the auditorium. She was right though, I'm not listening to myself, and myself is saying that she would've told me if she was DJ, or at least wouldn't have lied.

"Idiot!" I grunted as I kicked a folding metal chair, causing the domino effect. I heard the door creek open as Gavin stepped in.

"How'd it go?" He asked, then noticing the chairs on the floor. I wiped away the small traces of tears that I felt fall as I picked up my guitar and walked passed him.

"I lost her..."

* * *

**_Danell_**

The next day me and Tara were walking through school when Audrey ran up to us.

"I have news..." She said then looked both ways "But we can't talk here." And the next thing I knew we were in the janitors closet.

"So, guess who got nominated for prom queen?" Audrey asked, bobbing her head as she spoke. I sighed as Tara did and laughed at that.

"Stacy." Tara said not surprised, and in a strange turn of events Audrey started squealing.

"You two did! Well not you two, Rebel and DJ did but-" I cut her off.

"Rebel and DJ? No, I'm outta here." I said. Ever since the moment with Gabe, being DJ felt... staged. And as I opened the door, guess who was standing there.

"Gabe!" I yelled as he looked over at me from walking by. I quickly slammed the door shut and laid my back against it.

"Danny, I really need to talk to you." He said through the door, I felt pressure on the metal slab as if he was leaning against it. Audrey looked at me with a scared expression and Tara shook her head. My eyes darted from each if them until I opened the door and closed it behind me. I started walking past him, him on my tail until I ran into the girls bathroom.

"Last I checked, you weren't a perve." I said through the door. Smirking. I heard him sigh as he walked away. Then I left and headed twords the library

* * *

Later on in the day me, Tara and Audrey were walking the halls when Gavin came up to us.

"Hey Tara, Danny." He said just nodding at me. I nodded back and noticed Gabe leaning against a near by locker, texting probably some video hoe. Did I just say that, oh god I'm becoming my aunt!

"The Gggg's got another demo CD comin' up for Radios rebel and DJ." He said to Tara as we three kept moving. She nodded.

"I bet they'd be stopped to hear it." She said as Gabe looked up from his phone and gave us the 'da faq?' glare. We continued walking but I stayed behind a pillar large enough to conceal me while Gabe and Gavin started talking. I couldn't hear everything but eventually the hall cleared and I heard some things I didn't want to.

"You don't even know her!" Gavin protested (A/N: "'NO!' Jimmy protested!" XD)

"I don't need to and neither do you. Plus I know another Adams who frankly was the biggest waste of time ever." He said while Gavin gave him a look. I couldn't even speak after what he said. But eventually, I realized it was best. I knew he was only in it for the chase, I should've remembered that from the beginning... But I let myself be chased, and I forgot that he wasn't the one who would let you go to the finish line, because he'd take you so far away from it, you feel like you set yourself up for failure...

Which was what I did.

* * *

After all the calls Tara got up and left to go somewhere while I stayed by the mic. I saw Audrey say something to her self while I rolled my eyes at what she said which, as usual, had something to do with hiennas(Not spelled right, I know). I look into the mic and saw what I was really afraid of. I faded the song a bit and went on the air,making sure the voice wasn't set to my own.

"DJ here. I just wanted you guys to know something. Just because I'm here, on a radio show doesn't mean I'm fearless..." I thought about everyone who was listening, even Cammi and Audrey seemed interested. I breathed out and spoke my words clearly, with a tone that if anyone could decode it they would know it was mine.

"I...am afraid of everything. You name it, spiders, presentations... Even myself... But I think that what we need to know is that-" I noticed Tara walk in quietly through the door. She saw me by the mic and smiled.

"Just because your afraid, doesn't mean your not strong. And this is DJ, sighing out for the day." I said as I clicked the off air button and changed the song.

Linkin Park, What I've Done.


	10. Chapter 10

Me and Tara were just sitting down in class, minding our own business, when the intercom came on. As usual I wasn't listening, until she said something that made everyone's heads go up.

"I'm canceling the prom, For everyone!" Is. She. Serious.

* * *

As you can imagine, there were tons of people rooting against Rebel and DJ, or Me and Tara, in front of SLAM. There were signs and megaphones and everything! Tara, Audrey and I were hiding behind sighs, trying to find a way to get in when we saw Cammi. So, she was our distraction

* * *

Once In the studio we quickly started the show, not ready for all the hate calls we got. It was so overwhelming, I had to leave to get clean air...

I cant take my life anymore.

As I walked back in, Tara was saying something I couldn't understand. But once she told me to say some things in front of my mic, I understood.

And principle Moreno,

you are going down

* * *

When we three left the studio, the girls were still there.

"Oh, god. What do we do?" Audrey asked. I shook my head, then stopped as I noticed Tara smiling.

"We," Tara said as she took out her cell phone "-are gonna order in."

* * *

Of course, I was late today, of all days! It wasn't my fault I forgot to set my alarm. Tara set hers though. Lucky duck. I was running through the halls when I stopped short noticing someone walk out of the band room with a guitar.

Band room

Guitar

I think you get the picture.

Gabe turned around and saw me, then turned back around, then turned back back around.

It took everything in my willpower not to start singing Turn It All Around right then and there.

"Danell..." He said walking closer. I stood still, not knowing what to do. So I started playing with my skirt folds.

"So..." I said, leaning left on my heels. Gabe looked down and noticed my feet, a smile creeping on his lips.

"You know, I knew something was different about you. Your height. Your as tall as me now." Gabe said. Which is true, I used to be so shorter than him, and now, with these shoes on, I have reached his height.

No! Not in that way.

I bit my lip and nodded.

"I guess I am..." I said as Gabe looked around the halls, as if he was looking for a way out.

"You heard about the morp?" He asked me, stuffing his hands into his tight jeans pockets. I shook my head as if I didn't know what it was.

"Morp? Is that french or something?" I asked laughing. Gabe started laughing too, his smile dimly brightening our darkness that has passed.

But then again,

Has it?


	11. Chapter 11

**Before I type anything, I updated Danell. I re-did her on my polyvore so if you want you can check her out on the newest link**

* * *

A few days later, Tara told me how Stacy was onto us about being Rebel and DJ, which was why we were getting ready for a party,

During our broadcast.

How Tara found a way to make this possible, I don't even know.

* * *

I was at the party, walking around the house. Okay, maybe I was looking for Gabe but-

"Hey," A voice said behind me making me jump. When I turned around I was face to face with Gavin, which calmed me a bit.

"Hey Gav, whats up?" I asked him, toying with my blazers sleeve. He looked around as if he was telling me something the could collapse the whole house.

"You didn't hear this from me, but Gabe's trying to recreate the 'bond' between you two. Gotta go," He said as he started walking away, then he slowly walked back.

"I like the new look." He said while smiling. I laughed and smiled.

"Thanks! I felt like I needed a change," I told him. He nodded.

"Change is always good. I gotta go, and hey, keep what I said in mind." He said as he walked outside with the rest of the ocean crowd. I nodded as I caught up with Audrey and Tara, Audrey passing Tara a drink.

"Whats I miss?" I asked them as I took Tara's cup and took a sip. giving it back to her in a second.

"Tara drove Stacy _craaazy_!" Audrey said using her hands for emphasis, as always. I laughed and looked at the stage, seeing Gavin smile at Tara.

"And Gavin just smiled at you," I told Tara who said something, but I zoned it out as I saw Gabe grin at me and wink, causing me to scrape my boots against another and bite my lip.

"We are the G's and this is We so Fly!" He said as he started playing the song. Me, Tara and Audrey were dancing about until Stacy walked into Audrey and started accusing her of spilling her drink on her. I was about to say something, but Tara stood up and said something.

Good girl.

* * *

I was walking around Stacys lawn-Still unsure of why we were still here- until Gabe walked in front of me.

"Hey Danny." He said, looking at me in the eye. I smiled and mini waved.

"Hey," I bluntly said as I took a sip from my red solo cup. He smiled and took a step closer.

"I thought about what you said," He started as he took a sip from his coke can. I looked at the logo, studying the silver on the red.

"And you are right. I came to obsessed with what the word was, not what my word was." I looked at his face. It showed honesty. All traced of something on his face showed...

Honesty.

"Are you serious?" Blurted out of my mouth before I could stop it. I covered my mouth with my hands as Gabe laughed, stepping closer.

"Serious enough to do this," He said said as he inched closer to my face, close enough to-

Kiss me.

Lets be honest here, this was my first kiss. And it was awesome! I mean, I was cool on the outside, but on the inside I was flipping out. After what seemed like a thousand years-ehm, Christina Perri- He let go, slowly and softly. I smiled, biting my lip as he smiled.

"Danell,"

"Hm?"

"Would you like to go to Morp with me?"


	12. Chapter 12

I was walking around the back of the stage with Gavin, waiting for Tara.

"She got up this morning, I remember that. But I have no idea why she might be late," I told him as I kept pacing back and forth. Gavin took my shoulders and stopped me.

"Danny, Stop pacing, please," He asked, looking into my eyes. I laughed and nodded.

"Sorry.. stress thing..." I said, now biting my nails. He smiled and walked twords a door where I saw Gabe. He didn't see me, which was good. I wanted to give him my answer, but I waited behind him, tagging into the end of their conversation.

"Oh, so you like Adams now, huh?" Gabe asked, looking disgusted. Gavin looked at him and shook his head.

"Look, I know you like Danny, she-" But Gabe cut Gavin off.

"_I_ like Danny? Me? Gabe LaViolet? Have you fallen lately?" Gabe replied, the other Gggg's members laughing behind him. I shook my head. I should've known it was too good to be true.

"You of all people should know that because her father runs SLAM FM, that shes who everyone wants at the moment. Si I thought, why not me?" Gabe said while smiling as if he won the war.

"Your a real jerk!" Gavin yelled at him. Gabe looked offended for a second but shook it off.

"Maybe, but at least I can keep my priorities straight..." He said, adjusting his position on the door. Gavin licked his lips ans rolled his eyes.

"Maybe if you drop this rock star act for five minutes, and tried to be a real person for once, then maybe-"

"This 'rock star act' is what put us on the map." Gabe fought back. I rolled my eyes, tuning out the rest of the conversation until Gabe turned around and saw me, widening his eyes.

"You really don't know when to shut up do you?" I said, getting up and running to the door. Gabe close behind me.

"Danny, Wait!"

"NO!" I yelled as I turned around. He took a step back, looking scared. Of course he did, I'm Danell Adams, the most shyest girl in school.

"I have done enough waiting. Okay? I seem to have this fantasy in my mind where you actually listen to what I say, and act like an actual person and not this!" I yelled again, pointing at him.

"Look, I don't know what you heard back there but-"

"I'm not in the mood for another fucking cover up Gabe!" I screamed again. He seemed taken back with the cursing but I had to say it.

"People say that you should give people second chances. I have you practically ten. I guess everyone's wrong." I said as I walked out of the school. Leaving Gabe standing in the middle of the hall. I looked down at my feet and took off my boots and started running. To what I wasn't sure, but I knew it was far from here.

* * *

Tonight was the night. It was Morp. I had my mom do my hair, making the ends lighter then my actual hair. And while the dye sat, I found an adorable dress that looked like a peacock on the bottom, and a strapless gold sparkled top. And to top it all off, a hand accessory that goes on my finger like a ring and my mothers special work heels, gold and shiny on the toe parts and suede cram color leather for the rest of the shoe. Also Tara's gold and emerald bird earrings. To top it off, I did my nails a green, blue almost turquoise color with gold sparkles on the tips.

"Festive," Tara said once I finished them. I nudged her with my elbow and laughed as we got in the car and turned on the radio. Justin Bieber Beauty and A Beat was blaring from the studio. Rob was about to change it when I stopped him. He looked at Tara questioningly when she shrugged.

"Our weakness!" I told him as we started singing. he smiled and tried to sing along, saying that 'Justin' got the words wrong. I laughed as we pulled up in front of Slam.

"Well..." I said as Tara opened my door. You could see and hear everything from the glass windows outside the office. I bit my lip as Tara smiled and took my elbow.

"Here we go."

* * *

Once inside I saw Audrey standing near Larry and Barry. Tara walked over but I decided to talk to Cammi. I let Tara go as I walked over to her.

"Oh my god, that dress is beautiful!" Cammi said as I walked over. I nodded in thanks and sat down at the table she was sitting in front of.

"Hey Cam, I don't think I can do this," I told her in a quiet voice. She looked at me wide eyes and felt my froehead, causing me to let out a weak giggle.

"Are you sick? Or are you not the same Danell Adams who in fact created the idea of coming out at Morp? Huh?" She asked me. I chuckled as yet another Justin Bieber song came on.

"Man, is this boy stalking us?" I said laughing. Cammi laughed as she realized what time it was.

It was time to run free.


	13. Chapter 13

Me and Tara were standing back stage, twiddling our thumbs.

"You okay?" I asked her. She nodded as she left to reveal her self, saying a few things until she was out. Then everyone started cheering for DJ. I smiled as I was ready to go, but I couldn't. I stood stuck on my seat, nothing moving. Not even my breath. I stood up as I dropped my mic and ran out the back, up the stairs and onto the roof, where I screamed. I screamed for what seemed like hours and hours, until I finally stopped, coughing as my consequence.

"Wow," I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned around to face Gabe. Great. I started walking past him as he held out his arm, stopping me in my tracks.

"What?" I asked as I looked up at him, my face red not only because I screamed my heart out, but because of the anger.

"I could never picture...the new Danny running from something like that." He said as I widened my eyes. He knew. Well I'm stupid.

"Well, she's full of surprises." I said as I walked back to the edge of the roof, Gabe following me.

"You know, the new me 's full of surprises too." I herd him say as he tossed a piece of gravel off the roof. I chuckled.

"The new rock-star you? I would've never thought so." I said as I lightly smiled, crossing my arms. He came to stand next to me, his purple shirt brushing against me arm.

"No, the new-new-new me." He said as he looked out beyond the roof.

"That's a lot of news."I told him as I sighed. "I'm sorry I lied to you Gabe. I know I couldn't tell you, so I lied." I told him as he turned to look at me. "I thought I couldn't trust you, and to be honest Gabe, I still don't think I cant. But I want to know the truth," I said as I looked up at Gabe. "Was it all a game to you?" I asked him as I dropped my arms. He cleared his throat, and opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Then he coughed and patted his chest.

"I think..." He started as he cleared his throat. "I think that I actually feel something for you, but someone inside me buried it, for some reason, a reputation or whatever. But now, I can admit it. Not because your about to be the most popular girl in school, but because you told me the truth. And you deserve nothing but it." He said as he looked into my eyes. I smiled and gave him a hug, which he gladly accepted.

"Thank you Gabe."

* * *

I picked up the mic from where I dropped it, and stepped out.

"Sorry I bailed. As you know, the Danny me saw the stage and instantly died. But the DJ me," I said as I looked into the crowd, locking eyes with Gabe.

"The DJ me said to face my fear. And I did. I am DJ. In the flesh and blood." I said as i spinned, the crowd applauding and cheering, causing me to smile.

Until the principal ruined it for all.

"Don't bother coming to school on Monday girls." She said as she took my mic, leaving me and Tara standing there in disgust. Then I saw Audrey stand up straight.

"I'm Rebel!" She yelled as Gavin came next to her.

"No, I'm Rebel!" He yelled, causing Tara to smile. Then I saw Gabe cup his hands over his mouth.

"I'm DJ!" He yelled, everybody catching on and yelling that they were Rebel and DJ. I laughed as Tara smiled and Moreno backed away in defeat. Then Cammie came up to us and handed us a crown, which I took and spinned in my fingers, letting Tara talk.

"I guess this crown belongs to all of us!" She said as I held it up. "So congratulations kings and queens!" Tara said as I broke the crown and threw it into the crowd, Tara looking at me strangely. I took the mic from her and spoke.

"Ever seen Mean Girls?" I asked her, but everyone heard and started cheering as I threw more and more, laughing and smiling.

* * *

Yet again, Justin Bieber had dominated the stereo system, All Around The World blaring from the speakers. I took a sip from my Canada Dry bottle as I noted a purple shirt in my view next to me.

"Well, Queen Danell, congratulations. You have officially made this the best Morp Ever." Gabe said as he laughed. I smiled and took one more gulp from my bottle.

"The best and first, King Gabe," I said as I laughed, closing the twisty top on the green plastic bottle. He smiled and looked at the dance floor.

"Hey, you wanna dance?" He asked me. I smiled as I stood up.

"I'd love too," I said as he tool my hand and brought me out to the floor. leaning his head against my shoulder.

"I love everything about you, you're imperfectly perfect, Everyone's itching for beauty, but just scratchin' the surface. Lost time is never found, can the DJ please reverse it. In life we pay for change, let's make every second worth it," He sang in my ear, making a smile appear on my lips. I spinned out as we danced our way to Tara, Gavin and the gang. Finishing the night with, what Justin would say,

Swag.

* * *

**A:N-That was officially the end of the movie, Radio Rebel. However, it is not the end of On The Air, because this very second, I am working on the story layout of Behind The Mic, a squeal to On The Air. I'll hopefully have it up later today or tomorrow, but if anything, it'll be up on Friday. So don't worry, be happy! Lol. BUT! I will give you some goodies!**

**Here's a sneak peak to Behind the Mic.**

* * *

We The Common, by Thao & The Get Down Stay Down was playing through my head as Me and Tara pulled up in front of Lincoln Bay High on Monday. Overnight, we lost our status from outcast to pop, and then we lost that too, because everyone here at Lincoln Bay finally learned to loose labels. But of course, that would all stop once the attention would shift from Listening to Rebel and DJ's advice, to labeling the two new kids at school. As soon as the rumors were labeled true, tables turned. Yes, I am saying that everything went back to 'normal'. Stacy returned to her post as queen B, but without Gavin. That was the only difference. The Gggg's became apart of our 'clique'. I mean, seeing as Tara's dating Gavin. But me and Gabe... I have no idea what we are. Flirty friends? Okay, I guess that works.

"Remind me why I never got the Car's AC fixed?" Tara asked me as she took off her seat-belt, me right behind her.

"Because you have no money." I told her as I got out. She laughed and shut her door, locking the car right after.

"Oh yea, I forgot!" She said as we walked into school, only to be met up with by the Gggg's.

"Yo!" Gertrude said as he caught up to us, holding out his hand for a high five, which I gladly gave him.

"Vas happening?" I asked as I laughed, Gertrude smiled and walked down the hall. _Probably gonna look for Audrey_, I thought as I saw Gavin's arm around Tara's shoulders. I smiled at how close they are as Gully, or Gus as we all call him for some reason, (**AN: Adam called one of the members what I think was Gully, but I'm not sure so I'm nicknaming him Gus just in case**) Came up to me, handing me an Oreo.

"Thanks Gus!" I told him as he ate one of his own. I took a bit of mine as I felt a warm body next to me.

"I call the chocolate!" Gabe said as I laughed, twisting the Oreo to give him the bottom cookie.

"Here ya go!" I told him as I handed it to him. He took it, but Gus took it from his hand and ate it, laughing his head off.

"Hey!" Gabe said as he looked at Gus' laughing face. I smiled as I saw Audrey and Gert walked back, talking as she held tight to her binder. It was then I noticed the two kids walking out of the main office. One was a tall girl, with blonde hair, but it looked as if she was originally a brunette, wearing a grey tank top and fleather looking blue jeans, topped off with grey army boots. The boy that walked out with her was equal height with her, natural blonde hair and black tinted jeans, with a black Beatles shirt and red high-tops. He turned around and caught me staring, smiling at me, until the girl pulled him away, giving me a glare. I looked down then back at Audrey, who started speaking.

"Rachel and Grant Mitchell. their the new kids." She said. Tara looked at her.

"Audrey, labels!"


End file.
